Guns and Lances II
by Xiglette
Summary: 1sentence► Yet another dance to the death. [ Xaldin x Xigbar ]


**#01 – Walking**

Xigbar paused for a moment before sighing, taking III's hand; they strolled on the roof together, talking in a calm manner for once.

**#02 – Waltz**

There is no better dance than the waltz of bullets and lances.

**#03 – Wishes**

Xemnas had a heart floating above his hand, offering it to his second-incommand; Xigbar rejected the offer, and told him to give it to III.

**#04 – Wonder**

When Dilan asked him for the first time, Braig said yes; when Xaldin asked Xigbar the same question, Freeshooter just pushed him away.

**#05 – Worry**

The Whirlwind Lancer was just about to leave for Beast's Castle a second time, before a hand grabbed him from the back, and then forced into a deep kiss by Freeshooter.

**#06 – Whimsy**

Axel was funny, but it didn't catch Xaldin's eye compared to the gravity master.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

Sweat, blood and spunk; the three things that always appear after both nobodies had their fill.

**#08 - Whiskey and rum**

When Luxord brought back a few bottles of Jack's hidden rum with him, Xigbar snatched one to see how much of a supposed lightweight the dragoon was.

**#09 – War**

Xaldin zoomed in just inches from Xigbars face before stabbing the blade of his lance through the snipers chest.

**#10 – Weddings**

After witnessing a small bonding ceremony, the Whirlwind Lancer shrugged off the Freeshooter when he was asked to marry him(as a joke).

**#11 – Birthday**

Dilan didn't hesitate as he licked the frosting of Braig's inner thigh.

**#12 – Blessing**

Whether it was Braig or Xigbar, he was never sure if the dragoon was to die for.

**#13 – Bias**

From now on, he was going to choose for himself, thought the Freeshooter before he kissed the lancer's bare chest.

**#14 – Burning**

Braig held the bleeding eye socket as he lied on the grass, dying, until he felt a pair of arms carry him.

**#15 – Breathing**

Xaldin thrusted harder inside II when Xigbar's hot breath was felt against his ear, saying, "You can do better than that."

**#16 – Breaking**

Freeshooter yelled out the lancer's name as he climaxed in pure bliss.

**#17 – Belief**

Dilan had lived his whole life following Bahamut's laws; Xaldin had lived his whole non-existence following his Superior, and never the sniper.

**#18 – Balloon **

"What is this?" asked the eight-year old dragoon when Braig brought back a floating blue balloon from the city.

**#19 – Balcony**

"What's this, Romeo and Juliet?" asked Freeshooter as he leaned on the balcony railing, grinning as Xaldin floated in the air, holding a black rose in his hand.

**#20 – Bane**

If Xaldin had never met Xigbar, he would've been with his clan right now, with a heart--- alone.

**#21 – Quiet**

"You've been in in Even's lab for quite too long.. Come now, you must be cleaned from whatever filth you acquired, Braig."

**#22 – Quirks**

Xaldin entered the Hall of Empty Melodies (which was Xigbar's favourite sniping area), looking for II; the said Nobody appeared behind the wind manipulator, upside down.

**#23 – Question**

"Braig… do you remember the days when you were still thieving from people in the city?"

**#24 – Quarrel**

The winds were bellowing as the room was warping into cold space; lances were summoned, reflecting the gravity-enhanced bullets away with one swing.

**#25 – Quitting**

An almost grim face appeared on the elder Nobodies face before turning his back, deciding not to watch Dilan's transfiguration

**#26 – Jump**

"_Nnn_…" moaned the sniper as he continued to move up and down Xaldin's erect member.

**#27 – Jester**

Dilan thought Braig was joking, until he found the hunter on his bed, covered with melted chocolate and a flirtatious look.

**#28 – Jousting**

Xigbar still remembered himself when he was a kid, playing with a little boy with blue eyes who chased his shadow.

**#29 – Jewel**

Xigbar wouldn't admit it, but he loved Xaldin's eyes--- they were _beautiful_.

**#30 – Just**

Xigbar lost his right eye when he was still a Somebody, but the cost of his sight was repaid with one thing: the wind of despair.

**#31 – Smirk**

It was Xigbar's trademark expression that people hated, yet it was wiped off everytime Xaldin pressed his lips against it.

**#32 – Sorrow**

Xigbar never knew how it hurts--- even to the point where Dilan's heart was ripped form his body and soul.

**#33 – Stupidity**

II and III were scouting the Pride Lands when a young cub asked the sniper if he was related to a lion named Scar; the lancer simply chuckled before saying, "This _mongrel_ has no relatives, young one.."

**#34 – Serenade**

They were both exhausted from another night of sex, yet Xaldin whispered a line of poetry in Xigbar's ear before both Nobody's slept.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

"Ooh, look at me; I'm Xaldin, and I'm gonna fucking _kill_ you."

**#36 – Sordid**

Dilan wasn't a selfish little brat; his image was, but Braig's experience told differently.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

"Can you _feel_ that, Braig? You have no heart, and yet… you have that much lust within the empty space in your chest. For that.. I will make you scream. My. **Name**…"

**#38 – Sojourn**

Xigbar's stay was short; he needed to distract I before III decided to have a new bed parther--- just _why_ Freeshooter wanted to was a mystery.

**#39 – Share**

Xaldin believed that, as a Nobody, they couldn't feel--- yet the lancer couldn't help but grit his teeth when the Superior snatched Xigbar from his bed, and kissed him.

**#40 – Solitary**

Braig was freezing in the cold snow, shivering--- _alone_, until he met a young dragoon named Dilan.

**#41 – Nowhere**

The space that Xigbar created for himself was dark, empty, and filled with absolutely nothing--- it was a place where he could think; that was until Xaldin appeared behind Freeshooter, wrapping his arms around II's waist, pulling him close.

**#42 – Neutral**

Xigbar was in conflict; was II going to walk away with his dignity, or let I continue to enjoy the lancer's _company_?

**#43 – Nuance**

Xaldin just continued reading, ignoring the fact that Xigbar was being a bother by slipping his tongue into his ear.

**#44 – Near**

The lancer held Xigbar close, his arms wrapped around the hunters skinny waist before drifting to sleep.

**#45 – Natural**

Braig sometimes had to act when he was infront of Xehanort--- but when it came to Dilan, it was all-natural Freeshooter.

**#46 – Horizon**

Xaldin and Xigbar were spying on the young cub and father while the sun rose; II didn't like it _one bit_, just because it was boring.

**#47 – Valiant**

Nothing stopped the second-in-command after what he just saw--- after witnessing the death of despair's advocate.

**#48 – Virtuous**

Dilan was yin, and Xaldin was yang--- well, to the sniper's observation.

**#49 – Victory**

The sniper could only stare at what remained of III after the Keyblade wielder and cursed prince struck him down.

**#50 – Defeat**

Xigbar hated the fact that Xaldin won when he played Strip Poker for the very first time.

* * *

**Note;** A challenge set for 1sentence.

KH © Disney + Square-Enix.


End file.
